


Sweet eyes, sour lips

by Minho_says_sike



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Demon Han Jisung | Han, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, It's not dark, Kinda, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Minor Character Death, Minsung hail, Multi, Murder, Past Sexual Abuse, Polyamory, Protective Lee Minho | Lee Know, Small smiles and heart eyes shit, Sweetheart jisung, Threats of Violence, Vampire Bang Chan, Whipped af Bang Chan, Witch Lee Minho | Lee Know, lovesick fools, too dark, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minho_says_sike/pseuds/Minho_says_sike
Summary: Jisung shook his head with amusement and headed right into his embrace.It was warm and reeked of trouble.Just what jisung loved.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A minchansung fic filled with fluff, angst, adventure, magic, some forgotten memories and cats.
> 
> Oh and chaos.

__

> _Even sugar tastes sweeter out your hands  
>  I come back every time  
>  Man, oh, man  
>  For your candy lips, I drop all my plans._

Jisung sighed dreamily as he leaned against the counter waiting for Minho to finish up his drink.  
It was the exact mixture of perfect.  
Ice. Vodka. Water.  
Perfect proportions, just the way Minho liked.

Minho gulped down the last of its content, licking at the rim before slamming it down. 

His pretty red lips curled into a predatory grin, a grin directed at jisung as he stood up, bowing down seductively before sauntering off to the dance floor.

The music changed to a slower tone and people hollered as they recognised the song, shaking their bodies along with it.

Minho twirled, giving jisung a grin, before stepping on the Wooden table. The people hollered once again, clapping and tapping the table with a new found enthusiasm.They clambered to remove the food from the table eagerly waiting for Minho to do something.

Of course they were enthusiastic. It was Minho after all. Jisung thought with a wistful smile taking a sip of his water. 

"A Martini please." A guy with dark green hair requested as he sat on the stool right in front of Jisung, blocking his view.

Jisung scowled at the costumer and shifted around so that Minho was once again in his direct view. He started preparing the drink not having to look down as he had everything memorised in his memory. Making a drink was as easy as breathing now.

They were playing the game. The rules were simple, lose and you were out but with a punishment. The punishment varied everytime. 

Minho's was, as jisung had found out with a few wads of cash and books thrown or to put it politely given to Seungmin, asked to dance on the table as a form of punishment.

And he certainly didn't fail. Jisung noticed as he saw him move. Then roll his body with a sinful movement of his hips. Suddenly his throat felt dry and he gulped down the martini he just prepared for the green haired guy.The customer didn't really need it atleast not more than Jisung did.

"Excuse me! Are you gonna get me a Martini?" The dark green guy asked once again blocking the sinful view that was Lee Minho.

"No. Get lost low life." Jisung said giving him a very disgusted look and proceeded to take a few more sips as Minho dropped down on his knees, back arched and hands brushing past his silky brown hair.

The green haired low life grumbled before shifting to another seat, probably asking Felix to make his drink instead. 

Felix was too nice. If it were jisung he would add cyanide in it and watch him writhe and groan. Preferably die. But alas Felix was an angel. Quiet literally. Jisung laughed slightly at his irony before zoning back to Minho.

The air was getting hotter with every passing second. The way he bit his lips and winked, rolled around and closed his eyes as if experiencing the most pleasurable thing in his life was doing things to Jisung. 

He wanted to rip off those clothes right there and then but too bad he had other things to do. 

With one last glance, he took the two wine glasses and headed to the VIP section. He sat down next to the old man, giving him a sultry grin and bedroom eyes. 

The guy grinned, enamored and already a lovesick fool as he brought the wine glass closer to his lips but stopped before taking a sip.

His grin widened as he pointed it towards jisung. 

"How about you try it first?" The guy asked, tone humoured and eyes observing every tic of his movements.

"M-Me?" Jisung sputtered as his eyes widened with shock and the apprehension in the man's eyes grew, the smile straining a bit.

The guy raised his eyebrow and asked with an even brighter fake smile "Anything wrong babe?"

Jisung shook his head and took the wine glass in his sweaty hands as he managed to give him a wobbly smile.

The guy took the other glass from the plate. They clinked their glasses together and proceeded to gulp it down, the man's eyes never living Jisung.

Jisung drank it in one go before slamming it down even though it was just wine. He wiped his forehead with the back of his sleeves.

He cleared his throat and tried to stand up but the guy pulled him back on the couch.

"Stay here for a bit angel. What's the haste?" He asked giving jisung an evil smile which soon faltered turning into a grimace.

Jisung grinned and stood up, patting his chest and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Damn. I guess you rats do use your brain. But just so you know, we will always be 10 steps ahead of you." He straightened and turned around giving his bodyguards a flying kiss.

He heard groans and shouts of pain from behind but he kept on moving, a smirk making it's way on his face as he finally reached near Minho.

Their eyes met and Jisung nodded before taking off his uniform and throwing it among the drunken idiots. 

Minho stood up giving everyone a graceful bow before swiftly jumping on the ground. 

And then they ran.

"Fast. Fast. Fast." Jisung hollered as he made his way through the crowd, trying to appear small and invisible from the shooters site. 

Minho laughed indicating he was just a step behind and got out of the room, immediately getting inside the black Sudan Which was waiting outside for them. 

He switched on the car and hit the paddle as soon as Minho fastened the seat belt. And off they went.

Far, far away from the enemy. They were right under jades eyes yet he didn't even notice until they killed his right hand man. The rush of adrenaline was like Amrit. Making them giddy all over.

Jisung slid down his hand over minho's, weaving their fingers together and tightened his grip.

"Tell me baby, you wanna go out to a fancy restaurant? Just you, me and the moonlight?" He shouted over the wind.

"Careful jisung. Get too close and I might end up poisoning your coffee babe." Minho shouted back and put back his rings on his fingers.

Jisung laughed and took a sharp turn leading them to a dead end. Minho lifted his hands and starting whispering a spell. 

Jisung sped the car, racing it towards the portal that was now forming in front of the wall thanks to Minho's magic. And soon they were back to their place.

Jisung pressed the breaks and hoped out of the car followed by Minho. Both stared at each other taking in every detail, looking for any potential injury. After founding none, Minho beckoned jisung, lifting his fingers. 

Jisung shook his head with amusement and headed right into his embrace.

It was warm and reeked of trouble.

Just what jisung loved.


	2. Silver scar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha why are the chapters so short.

Chapter 2

Chan saw them for the first time after that day at a restaurant. Both joking and smiling, looking at each other with smitten eyes yet their hands never brushed past the blurry territory of a friend and a lover. 

Jisung's hair were blonde now, a new scar along his forehead. Jeongin would immediately tease him and say he looked like Harry potter but constipated. He looked beautiful however, Chan thought as he took in his puffy lips and glittery eyes. Like an angel, except that he was a sneaky little devil.

And then he eyes fluttered back to Minho. Long pretty eyelashes and the same brown hair covering his eyes. He had grown his hair.

He was just like before but also so different. His eyes once expressive and an open book seemed to be cold and closed off. Just not with Jisung. With Jisung Minho let those Walla go down, completely baring himself.

He uses to do the same for Chan.

Chan took our the plate and served it to Jisung then proceeded to do the same for Minho.

"Anything else sir?" He asked. Both men looked at him. Minho smiled and shook his head before bringing his gaze back to his plate.

Jisung, however, blinked rapidly staring at Chan with glazed eyes. Chan raised his eyebrows and gave him a questioning smile. He seemed to get out of the daze at that as he shifted his eyes back to the plate, not before glancing at Minho.

This little nudge was enough for the first day. Chan thought as he smiled at jisung who was once again gazing at him. Searching and confused. Chan smiled, eyes sad and happy.

Happy because his two stars were together and happy.

Sad because, well were they even his anymore?

But before Chan could finish his thought process a gunshot brought him back to reality.

Both Minho and jisung stood up, face alarmed and eyes darting around to find the potential threat until they landed not far ago. 

Fucking Jades' man.

"Found you snakes. You might be able to eat the rats but you can't escape the vulture bitches." Dairl snarled as he lifted both of his hands, magic curling around and out, ready to strike.

"Shit." He heard Minho swear "I can't fucking use magic babe. I drained all of it to lure all those people in the club." Fuck, Chan cursed as his eyes caught Dairl. He aimed it right at Jisung's head and shot.

Minho seemed to notice it too as he embraced jisung and turned around so that he was in front of him. 

Chan's heart warmed and hurt at the same time. 

A snarl escaped his lips as teleported right in front of them creating a force field around them.

Minho opened his right eye then left one as he didn't feel even the slightest of the pain and touched his head to check if he was actually alright or infact blown out and dead. 

He let go of Jisung as he figured that yes he was very much alive. He started inspecting jisung who seemed to be fuming and pushed him away.

"You." He jabbed at his chest " Just- we are gonna have a good long talk after this." He growled and turned to see the source of the magic as well as their protector.

It was that silver haired waiter with that dimpled smile.

"You are so gonna pay for this." Chan said, and his voice was devoid of any warmth or humanity. Not that he was human either way.

Dairle's eyes widened with panic and recognition as he pointed his fingers at him.

"C-chan,Y-you are..are a-alive ?" He stuttered and took a step back. Chan grinned and then he vanished. One second he was Infront of them and the other right behind Draile, his hand around his neck.

"Say one word and you are dead." He whispered as he tightened his grip just enough to draw blood but not enough to kill him.

Jisung felt a sense of deja vu on seeing the guy, no, Chan fighting Draile. It felt like he had seen him before. But where? He had no clue. 

"Why are you here?" Chan asked bringing him down on his knees and head bowed down.

Draile spat and looked up at Minho and Jisung. The way he was looking at them made Chan want to rip his eyes out but he held himself. He was a monster too but he still had some fucking decency compared to Draile.

"These fuckers killed aiz right in our territory." He said and thrashed around. Chan's eyes widened and he looked up at them, a grin making it's way on his face.

"You killed him?" He laughed. Aiz had been there enemy for a long time, torturing and selling off there people to the outlands. Somehow he always managed to be one step ahead. Everytime. Minho winked and crouched down in front of Draile. Chan tightened his grip further more.

Minho took one of his knife out and caressed it around his face outlining his lips and then slowly brought it near his neck before he pressed tightly drawing out some blood.

"Yeah. And now it's his turn. The mole you sent in our group is also dead by the way Draile." He said and slashed Draile's throat before he could get any chance to react. He was dead. Finally.

Minho sighed and fell on the ground. Both Chan and Jisung rushed to his side.

"Min are you hurt?" Jisung asked.

"What's hurting?" Chan panicked.

Both jisung and Chan stared at each other, sharing a soft smile before looking back at Minho who was staring at Chan. He gently touched the scar on his left eye and tilted his head softly.

"Do I know you?" He whispered before passing out.

The scar on Chan's eyes was because of a past mission.

He had took the hit instead of Minho.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to bitter by the vamps and thought I need to write something for this. So here it is ;)
> 
> I swear I don't have a thing with vampire Chan.
> 
> Maybe.
> 
> Anywayyyyyy please remind me if I forgot to add any necessary tag.


End file.
